<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream smp oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300763">Dream smp oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Lore - Freeform, Minecraft, Multi, Oneshot, Sad, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll do anything u request (as long as it’s not TO BAD, or the ccs are not comfortable!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! My name is clay! My pronouns are he/him and I’m very excited to start this oneshot book. My adhd made me get too bored to make a full book, so the next best this is oneshots! I’m very open to anything!</p><p>-Angst(a favorite)<br/>
-fluff<br/>
-smut(no non con you weirdo)<br/>
-aus<br/>
-and anything else per request</p><p>I’m so excited to start writing for you! I hope you enjoy!<br/>
-clay</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starting off with some Dnf angst, enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George walked up to the big black prison hastily, while nervously fidgeting with a corn flower medallion.<br/>“Welcome George, read through this whole book, then sigh it.” Demanded Sam, more serious than the brunette had ever seen him before.</p><p>George made his way through the many traps, until he suddenly reached a lava wall. </p><p>“I’ll lower the wall now.” </p><p>George stepped to the platform as it cared him over to a cell.</p><p>In the cell was a tall blonde, he was staring at a clock, unaware of the visitor, or so George thought.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Asked dream, his voice raspy, pitiful, and slightly conceding.</p><p>“It’s George,” as the brunette spoke the blonde perked up for a split second, then shook the look of his face, this went unnoticed by George.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want George?” He sounded mad.<br/>“Why? Why did you do it? You hurt me no US..... so why did you do it? Do you remember EVERYTHING WE DID? ALL OF THE MEMORIES IN THAT HOUSE? ALL FOR YOU TO BLOW IT UP TO BLAME A CHILD TO PIN HIM AGENST HIS BEST FRIEND!” </p><p>George was screaming at him, crying. Dreams was crying too, but George’s vision was to blurred to see it.</p><p>“IVE NEVER NEEDED YOU! I USED YOU FROM THE START. DONT YOU GET IT? I NEVER LOVED SAPNAP, OR BAD-or...or” dream stoped his sentence mid way through, he was sobbing.</p><p>“Or me.” George was crying harder.</p><p>“the house never meant anything to me, neither did sap, or bad, or any of my “friends” or even.......you” dream was lying through his teeth to get George to leave, he didn’t want to go through this pain any longer.</p><p>“Fine then clay I guess I don’t need this then do I?!” George said while exiting, throwing his blue flower necklace in the lava.</p><p>“NO NO NO,” dream yelled out, grabbing the necklace from the fire.</p><p>As George left the only thing he could see were dreams burnt up hands cradling the now scorched flower necklace, as steam floated off of it from the blondes tears.</p><p>As George returned to his rebuilt house he  noticed sapnap there, George shook his head, insinuating he couldn’t save him from the monster he was becoming.<br/>Sapnap Hugged George, crying in each other’s arms, glade they had each other as comfort, as they dazed to sleep. Dream slept alone.</p><p> </p><p>“George come hear!” Yelled clay playfully.<br/>“Stop! Stop it!” George yelled, laughing his words out.<br/>“I have something for you!” Clay said while tackling George into a hug on the grass.<br/>“Ow. Ok ok!” George said, only giggling more.<br/>“Close your eyes!” <br/>“ I don’t trust you clay......but ok.” George closed his eyes and felt a thin piece of twine hit the back of his neck.<br/>He opened his eyes to find a blue cornflower pressed between a piece of glass and some iron, carved into a heart.</p><p>“ITS AMAZING” George yelled out.<br/>“I know blue was one of the only colors you could see, so I thought maybe you would like it!” Clay said, smiling ear to ear due to George’s reaction.</p><p>“Like it? I LOVE IT!” George shouted, pulling clay into a tight embrace.<br/>They were both crying tears of joy.</p><p>Dream woke up on the cold prison floor, his tears were far from joyful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>